


insecurities

by ariatl



Series: my only reason [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Insecurities, and u pop in like BOY, but then ur bf gets insecure, but then your bf pops in like shut up ur perfect, tfw u have weird ass insecurities and it frustrates you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl





	1. Chapter 1

Kylie's bright blue eyes tiredly took in her appearance as she stood in front of the mirror beside her dresser, her hands over her chest and a strange, annoyed look in her eyes. Her eyes followed from one hand to the other before she irritably sighed. Loudly.  
  
"Darling one?" Jaal peered up from his spot under the massive pile of blankets on their bed, his brows furrowed as he tilted the datapad in his hands down. "What are you doing? You've been standing there for awhile, now." He glanced over at the clock on her desk. "And it's very, _very_ late. You should have been in bed and cuddling with me already. It's very warm over here, but awfully lonely without my love."  
  
"I'll - In a minute." She irritably stared at her reflection, silence falling between them as he watched her, concern in his eyes. "I don't know why this bothers me so much, babe." Her voice came out all too soft as her hands fell from her chest and she let out a sharp sigh. "It's literally _so_ dumb, like really, seriously minuscule," he tossed the datapad aside as she spoke, "but it still... Bothers me. I don't know."  
  
"Oh, darling one." Sheets quietly ruffling caught her attention and she glanced over, catching the sight of him throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. "Nothing is ever 'dumb' if it bothers you." He grabbed a blanket from the pile and threw it around his shoulders as he made his way over to her, worry in his bright blue eyes. "What's the matter, my love?"   
  
"It's..." His chin landed atop her head as she tried to find the words and his arms wrapped around her waist, the blanket hanging over her sides and completely cocooning her in his warmth. "Um... Oh, Jesus." She softly, irritably sighed, relaxing into his arms as she laid her hands on his shoulders. "God, it's my stupid fucking boobs."  
  
A curious brow quirked up at her reflection. "And...? What about them, my love?"  
  
"Jesus," she groaned. Loudly. "They're _uneven_ , I guess. I don't know." Her lips pursed, pointedly glaring at her reflection in the mirror. "Something's super bothering me about them lately. Whenever I look at them, it's like the problem is just glaring me in the eye. Like, taunting me, even."  
  
"They look absolutely perfect to me." Jaal's fingers lightly tapped at her sides, earning the softest giggle from her as she grasped his hands to still his tickling. "Whenever I see you shirtless, they look perfect. I mean, they're also perfect even when you wear a shirt also, of course, but _especially_ when you're naked. _That_ is when they are at their peak perfection."  
  
"Ha, very funny." She snorted and shot him a stupid grin, a sly smile on his face. "But they're _super, duper_ uneven. You're usually too turned on to notice that, Jellybean."  
  
"I notice _everything_ about you, my love." He kissed the top of her head, her cheeks turning the softest red at his words. "I am _never_ too turned on to not fully admire your beauty as I should, though you do make it _very_ difficult to think sometimes."  
  
"You're so cute, I swear." Kylie indignantly huffed, glaring down at her reflection's feet and willing her blush away. "God." She shook her head, her face feeling all too hot as his bioelectricity spiked, making her face feel even more flushed. "It still bothers me, though. Like, my left one is probably an entire size bigger and I notice it all the time, especially when I wear sports bras. Y'know?"  
  
"I _don't_ know." He softly hummed, tilting his head to kiss the side of hers, right by her temple. She glanced up at him from under her dark eyelashes and he lazily smirked as he caught her gaze. "Because you're absolutely perfect in," he poked her nose with each word, "every, single, way."  
  
"I'm - I'm not -"  
  
"You _are_." His arms squeezed her even tighter and she squeaked. "Perfect."  
  
"Jaal -"  
  
" _Perfection_. You are everything I've ever wished for and more, vastly, vastly more. _Infinitely_ more. I am an incredibly lucky man to have you - All of Andromeda is jealous that you are mine and _only_ mine." He softly kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her back against him. "All _mine_."  
  
"Oh, Jellybean -"  
  
"The love of my life. You are absolute, complete perfection. The actual, stunning image of beauty," he rolled his eyes, "apparent uneven breasts and all." A lazy grin danced across his face. "As Liam taught me, if I were to look up the definition of beauty, grace, or perfection in a dictionary, it would have your name and your face there."

"Aww, Jaal -"

"It's the littlest things about you that make you so truly unique. I adore all of them." He kissed along her temple, down to her cheek and pausing, a smile on his face. "Truly, everyone should aspire to be like you, though none would ever come close to your level of beauty and grace, of course."  
  
"Grace?" She giggled, turning her head to kiss him. "Have you ever seen me climb stairs, like -"  
  
"Your grace _and_ your strength, the way you pummel kett into the ground with one single punch or flick of your finger with your _bi-otics_." His hands trailed down her arms, his bioelectricity tickling her skin. "The way you make your enemies tremble at the sight of you as you charge headfirst into battle, no hesitation."

Her face was completely burning at this point, making it incredibly difficult for her to think. "Jaal -"

"The living goddess of complete perfection and beauty. What is that God from your people called?" He softly hummed in thought, the sound reverberating against her back and making it difficult for her to think of a witty response. "Ah, Aphrodite." His arms squeezed her tighter and she squeaked out a giggle. " _My_ Aphrodite, my queen."  
  
"Aphrodite? Queen? All this cute poetry? Oh, my God, you've been reading Elcor Shakespeare and Greek history, haven't you? You're so -"  
  
"You are ridiculously cute," Jaal squeezed her even tighter, her words squeaking to a sudden stop as he grasped the blanket off of his shoulders and wrapped it completely around her and right over her head, squeezing her against him. "And very, very silly and _very_ stubborn," he grinned as she burst into laughter, the sound muffled into the fabric, before he picked her up and walked towards the bed. "No more arguing, you silly, silly girl. Or, I'll have to tickle you."

"God forbid!" She wiggled in his arms, earning a boisterous laugh from him. " _You_ are absolute perfection." He threw her onto their bed, her body bouncing in place as she yanked the blanket off of her face and pouted up at him, folding her arms over her chest. He cheekily grinned as he tackled her down, engulfing her in his arms and showering her with kisses. " _You_ are _perfect_ and that, is that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Darling one," the angara hesitantly started from beside her on their bed, his bioelectricity faltering against their intertwined hands. She glanced up from the book in her free hand, a strand of her coiled hair slightly bouncing free from the silk scarf around her head and her glasses nearly falling off her nose as she looked over at him. "Yes, Jellybean?"  
  
"I..." Jaal couldn't seem to find the words, watching as she tucked the hair back in. "Something has been bothering me lately, and I'm not entirely sure what." He squeezed her hand, bringing it up to his mouth. "Hmm," he hummed in thought as he pressed a soft, gentle kiss across her knuckles. She folded the ear of her page and closed her book, setting it off to the side and taking her glasses off.  
  
"Take your time, babe." Kylie sat her glasses on her nightstand and laid back down beside him, scooting closer. She gently pulled their interlaced hands away to press the tip of her nose against his flat one. "I know you put up with my indecisive ass last week."  
  
An airy chuckle escaped him and she smiled, kissing the tip of his flat nose. "I'll always put up with your indecisive ass, my love." His bright blue eyes caught her icy ones and he couldn't help but to nearly melt with sudden love for her. "It's one of your most endearing qualities, honestly."  
  
"Aw, you're so sweet." She unlaced her hand from his in favor of loosely wrapping her arm around his shoulder while his hand rested on her hip, her fingers idly rubbing gentle circles against his back. "Can I help you figure out what's botherin' you?"  
  
"I'm not - I think..." His hand trailed a gentle electric tickle up from her hip, pausing on her shoulder as his bright eyes slowly took in the sight of her coiled hair. He stared at the loose strand she'd tried to tuck back in before his eyes widened, his fingers reaching out to ghost across the top of her head where the scarf ended. A few of her curls caught on his hand and he gently ran his fingers through them. "It's about your hair."  
  
"My hair bothers you?" Her thick, dark brows furrowed and he nervously sputtered, fervently shaking his head and panickedly sitting up. "No, no, no, _no_!" He straddled her and grasped her jaw, showering her with frantic kisses. A soft, purple blush danced across his face, his throat suddenly feeling heavy. "It's not about _your_ hair - I _love_ your hair, darling one! I would _never_ be bothered about something you naturally have, not when I love it so -"  
  
She giggled, grabbing his wrists and stilling his ramblings. "It's _okay_ , silly." He stared into her eyes, his face flushed and a nervous, shaky sigh leaving him. "You're so ridiculously cute, Jellybean. If it isn't my hair that bothers you, what's bothering you?"  
  
"I... I know that your people tend to heavily rely on their hair as one of their many ways of... Of expressing themselves, I suppose. And I know that you probably don't care because we're both aliens and vastly different from each other and we knew that going into our relationship in the first place, but..." His brows furrowed. "I... I..." He shook his head, his eyes falling shut as a defeated sigh left him. "Sometimes I feel as though you're missing out on certain things because you're not dating a human."  
  
Her brows furrowed, her mouth falling open in shock. "Jaal -"  
  
"Whenever you're around James and Liam, you always ruffle up their hair or run your fingers through it and you light up with this beautiful, lovely smile. Gil asks you for hair tips and you touch his hair to help him. Cora talks to you about possibly growing hers out or dyeing it a new color and you always run your fingers through her hair. Sometimes you braid Suvi's hair or help James twist his hair."  
  
A long, trembling sigh escaped him as he fell silent, softly clearing his throat as his eyes grew soft and his throat felt full. It felt difficult to speak. "I suppose it's a strange thing to feel insecure about, but I guess I'm..." He looked away from her, unable to look her in the eyes. "I'm jealous that I don't have hair you can run your fingers through, I suppose."  
  
"Jaal," she started so softly he had to strain to hear her. "Honey," the nickname made his eyes snap back to hers and catch her gaze, the sweetest look in her icy blue eyes. "You know I love you for you, right? If I was unhappy or put off, I wouldn't have agreed to a relationship with you in the first place." She let go of his wrists in favor of running her fingers along his head and over his soft, fleshy folds.  
  
"Like, I knew that we were gonna be totally different from each other and all that going into our relationship and honestly? I don't regret falling in love with you. Like, not one bit. At all." Her fingers very gently brushed under his eyes, wiping away a few tears he didn't realize started rolling down his face. "You're the most caring, most loving man I've ever met in my entire life and I'm _so_ grateful that you came into my life. I wouldn't trade my Jellybean for anything. Not even the galaxy, not even for world peace, and I'm certainly not missing out on _shit_."  
  
"And honestly? You're the love of my life, doofus." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a hug, the softest sob leaving him as he gripped her neck and buried his face in the nook of her neck. "Not to mention your amazing personality is _so_ big, it makes up for anything I could possibly be missing out on, which I'm _not_."

"I love you so much, you have _no_ idea, Jaal. Don't think I could _ever_ love another human like I love you." His other arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his chest trembling as he choked back another sob. "And to be honest with you?" Her fingertips trailed down his neck, rubbing the softest circle on the skin there there. "Hair is _super, duper_ annoying. You're not missing out on a whole lot, I promise. Like, it's always getting in the way and when you _sweat_? Jesus Christ, it's the worst!"  
  
That earned the softest chuckle from him, the noise slightly trembled and broken as he swallowed back a sob and took in a deep breath. His voice came out shaky, his eyes falling shut as he pressed a kiss against her neck, his bioelectricity unsteadily tickling her skin. "I love you, my dearest one."  
  
She very nearly grinned from ear to ear, kissing the side of his head. "And I love you _more_ ," another kiss, slightly higher, and he couldn't resist smiling, " _my_ darling one."


End file.
